


En muchas partes

by Rexx824



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bathtub Sex, Car Sex, Cheating, Consensual Infidelity, F/M, Hospital Sex, Infidelity, Oral Sex, Pool Sex, Pool Table Sex, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shower Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexx824/pseuds/Rexx824
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Prince Charming | David Nolan
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

David se ha despedido de su mujer y demás he iban a Nueva York a comprar unas cosas, no vendrían en unos días,así que se fue a la comisaría

David está haciendo unos informes cuando escucha unos tacones soñar,al levantar la vista ahí ve a Regina 

Hola Regina te puedo ayudar en algo: David le pregunta

Si, Emma me ha dejado un informe que necesito: Regina le dice

Entonces espera que lo busco: David le dice

Voy al baño: Regina le dice

Regina se gira y mueve las caderas, David la ve y se pone la polla dura,así que va y cierra la comisaría, después va al baño y espera a que Regina salga, cuando no le ve,se acerca a elle y mueve la cadera en el culo de Regina

David que haces: Regina le pregunta

David no le contesta en cambio le besa en el cuello, Regina gira el cuello y David tiene un mejor acceso,mueve su mano hacia delante y se la mete entre la falta,le toca las bragas y las nota humedad, Regina mueve su mano hacia atrás y le baja la bragueta saca la polla y empieza a moverla, David acelera sus manos las nota cada vez más húmeda,se besan y Regina mueve más rápido la mano,los dos vienes en la mano, David se la saca y se la lleva hasta la boca donde lo chupa, Regina hace lo mismo

Que narices haces: Regina le pregunta

Tócate y tú a mí: David le dice

Si qué pasa con Blanca y si hubieran entrando: Regina le pregunta

No iban a entrar ya que he cerrado la comisaría y Blanca no está, además siempre quisiste que te follara en el bosque encantado: David le dice

Estábamos allí,pero ahora no: Regina le dice 

En serio porque te he visto y tengo ganas de follar contigo: David le dice

Regina no habla ya que David la está besando la empuja contra la pared, cuando se separan por falta de aire los dos salen y van hasta las mesas cuando llegan se besan con desesperación,tiran todo de la mesa al suelo, David la ayuda la sentarse y David a su lado,los dos mueven las manos por la ropa del otro dejándose desnudos

Regina se levanta y con su mano coge la polla y empieza a trabajar, David ha cambiado y ahora le está besando el cuello, David tiene que para porque ve que Regina va besando su pecho y poniéndose de rodillas, cuando está ha la altura de la polla se la mete en la boca,mueve la cabeza rápido llevando la nariz hasta el final

Ahhhhhhhhh: David grita

Regina sigue chupando, David lleva sus manos hasta la nuca de Regina,la sujeta mientras que él mueve las caderas,las mueve rápido así que llega Regina tose cuando le echa todo 

David la ayuda a levantarse y le besa el cuello mientras que la senta en la mesa, David va bajando hasta los pechos donde los muerde,lo chupa lo hace en los dos,sigue bajando y lamiendo el vientre

David se pone de rodillas y le separa las piernas,mete la cabeza y empieza a chuparle el clotis

Ahhhh siiiiiiiiiiii ahhhhh David: Regina grita

David le muerde y vuelve a chupar,le mete los dedos y lo saca y mete del coño

Ohhhhhhhhh ahhhh síii: Regina grita

David sigue junta los labios y deja que cuando llega se traga 

David se pone de pie y se acerca se besan,la baja de la mesa y la pone contra la mesa,el culo lo deja a la vista, David le separa coge su polla con la mano y la pone dura,al estar la penetra sin previo aviso

Ahhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhh: Regina grita

David pone las manos en la cadera y las embestidas son más rápido y profundas

Ahhhhhhhhh: Regina grita

Siiiiiiiiiiii ahhhhhhhhhhhh: David grita

David sigue así sin darle tiempo,se para y de repente vuelve a moverse aún más rápido

Ahhhhhhhhh David: Regina grita

David piensa en lo puta que es,con unos cuantos empujes más David se vacía en Regina,saca la polla

Regina se da la vuelta y se besan, David la sienta en la mesa y le mete la polla en el coño, David va rápido así que no tarda mucho en llegar,la tumba en la mesa y vuelve a embestir

Ahhhhh: Regina grita 

Siiiiiiiiiiii: David grita

David lleva sus manos hacia las tetas de Regina y juega con ellas,ella tiene los ojos cerrados

Más ohhhhhh si: Regina grita

David hace lo que le pide y sigue,con la vista que tiene de Regina no tarda en llegar,se la saca y Regina se pone de pie,se vuelven a besar, Regina se separan

Espera: Regina le dice

Regina hace magia y pone una cama en la comisaría, David la coge en brazos y mientras que se besan van hacia la cama, David la tumba y el encima de ella, David mueve la cadera de Regina un poco para que esté hacia el aire,él la penetra,se miran a los ojos mientras que follan 

Ahhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhh si: David grita

Ohhhhhhhhh maaaaassssss dav....id: Regina grita

David va profundo y rápido,la ve cerrar los ojos sabe que está cerca así que se mueve y la besa llegando

Se besan y ahora David está en la cama y Regina está sobre,se mete la polla en el coño, empieza a cabalgar despacio es una burla para David así que le coge la cadera y empieza a ir rápido

Ohhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiii: Regina grita

Siiiiiiiiiiii ahhhhhhhhhhhh: David grita,el sigue pesando en lo puta y zorra que es

Regina sigue saltando sobre la polla, David lleva sus manos hacia el culo y se lo toca,con unos empujes llegan 

Regina se agacha y se besan, David le da la vuelta y vuelve a embestir mientras que se besan,se separan y David le muerde el cuello 

Ahhhhhhhhh: Regina grita 

David viene después de eso,sale de ella se sienta y se miran, Regina se pone a su lado y le besa,con su mano le hace una paja,le quita la mano y se vuelve a subir, Regina con la cabeza para atrás David le muerde el cuello haciendo que venga

Ahora sí separan,tienen una sonrisa en sus cara,la besa y se levanta

Vamos a tú casa con magia y nos duchamos: David le pregunta

Que pasa con la comisaría: Regina le dice aunque le gusta la idea

Saben que estoy solo,así que no se extraña que este cerrada, dejamos las cosas aquí,nos transporta con magia a la ducha y después aquí,nos vestimos y tú sale con lo que había venido a buscar: David le dice, cerca de ella,baja la cabeza y la besa 

Regina los lleva hasta su casa en la ducha, David la coge y le mete la polla en el coño, mientras que el agua cae sobre ellos David y Regina follan, cuando se han terminado de duchar los lleva a la comisaría,donde se viste y los dos con sonrisa

Nos vemos alcaldesa: David le dice

Hasta luego sheriff: Regina le dice

Regina sale con el informe que necesitaba,se despiden

Por la noche Regina visita a David en la comisaría, David la ve,se acerca y se besan,donde vuelven a follar durante horas 

Cuando termina cada uno por su lado, Regina piensa que si ha David no le importa ser infiel,ella tampoco 

Hasta otro momento que vuelvan a hacerlo


	2. Chapter 2

En el bosque encantado la reina había cogido al príncipe y lo había dejado en las mazmorras 

David se ha despertado y ve quien está ahí,es la reina

Hola principe: Regina le dice

Majestad: David le dice con cabreado

Me puedes llamar Regina: Regina le dice

Que quieres: David le pregunta

Regina no habla les lleva hasta el salón, David le ha visto y tiene unos pechos grandes,el se acerca sin que la vea 

David le empieza a tocarle los pechos,y Regina echa la cabeza para atrás,en su culo nota la polla dura 

Te gusta verdad: David le pregunta

Claro y a tí: Regina le dice con una sonrisa

Si,nos desnudamos: David le dice

Regina hace magia y les quita la ropa dejándoles desnudos,se besan pone su manos en el culo de Regina y se lo toca

Regina hace magia y pone una alfombra,le va dando besos por todo el pecho y se arrodilla,con sus ojos travieso le mira y se mete la polla en la boca, David está alucinando

Regina mueve la cabeza,y se para ha la mitad, David la mira y se mete toda hasta la el fondo

Ohhhhhhhhh: David gime

Regina se ríe y empieza a chuparle rápido,se la saca y chula los huevos,se la mete en la boca y no lo deja hasta que viene,se lo traga todo

David la ayuda a levantarse,a su altura le besa el cuello va bajando hacia el pecho donde le muerde el pezón,con la otra juega

Regina le tira al suelo y ella se sube encima de la boca, David lo entiende y empieza a chuparle el clotis

Ahhhhhhhhh ahhhh: Regina grita

David pone las manos en la cadera,le muerde el clotis

Ahhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiii príncipe: Regina grita

David sigue así, Regina está por venir, David no para le da unos golpes más y llega en la boca

Regina se levanta y David también,se besan le toca el culo y ella nota que la vuelve a tener dura

No te sacias verdad: Regina le pregunta

No y tú: David le dice

Ella le besa,y David le da la vuelta,le separa las piernas y le mete la polla,al principio despacio,hasta la mitad

Metela toda: Regina le dice

David lo hace pone las manos en la cadera, y la empieza a embestir

Ahhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiii: Regina grita

Ohhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiii te gusta: David le dice

Si: Regina le contesta

Regina gira la cabeza y David la besa,una de su mano va hacia el pecho donde juega con la teta y la otra va hacia el clotis 

Ahhh ahhh siiiiiiiiiiii: Regina grita de placer 

David no para con las manos, acelera las embestidas

Ahhhhhhhhh ahhhh: Regina grita

David sonríe y con unos toques en el clotis, Regina viene, David saca la mano y la pone en la cadera, Regina gira la cabeza y se besan,usa su mano y le toca los huevos haciendo que venga 

Cuando la saca se gira y la besa,la lleva hasta el trono donde la siesta y le penetra, David va rápido 

Ahhhhhhhhh ahhhh: Regina grita

Regina pone cierra los ojos, David no para de follarla,los dos vienen a la vez

David saca la polla y se quedan desnudos en la sala del trono, Regina hace magia y los lleva hasta el dormitorio

Otra vez príncipe: Regina le pregunta

David en de contestar la vuelve ha follar, Regina se sienta encima de él y empieza a cabalgar, David pone las manos en las tetas y le pellizca los pezones, Regina viene, David tarda poco en llegar

Regina no le deja irse y David la folla en todo el castillo,antes de que Blanca venga vuelven a follar en los calabozos


	3. Chapter 3

David ha arrestado ha Regina cuando descubrieron que era la reina malvada 

Regina sonríe,sabe que las chicas ya no están así que va ha darle ha David un trato,le hace una seña para que venga, David se acerca

Que quieres: David le pregunta

Que quieres tú: Regina le dice

David no contesta en cambio abre la puerta y entra,ahí Regina se acerca y se basan,le quita la ropa y la deja desnuda

Te gusta lo que ves: Regina le dice con una sonrisa

Si: David le dice 

Los dos sonríen y se vuelven a besar,le toca las tetas,y la escucha gemir,le dice al oído que se ponga de rodillas

Regina va bajando hasta que se pone de rodillas y a su altura David le mete la polla en la boca 

Empieza a chuparla, David está en el paraíso así, Regina pone las manos en la cadera y mueve la cabeza rápido

Ohhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiii eres una puta: David le grita

Regina no le contesta,en cambio sigue chupando,en un momento se la saca y le chupa los huevos,se los mete en la boca

David piensa que es una zorra,la ve que se la vuelve a meter en la boca y empieza a chuparle toda, Regina le pellizca los huevos haciendo que venga,se lo traga todo

David la ayuda a levantarse y la besa,le besa el cuello,sigue con los besos hacia el pecho donde lo muerde, juega con el otro, Regina echa la cabeza para atrás de placer

David vuelve a retomar los besos, Regina se echa para atrás donde están los barrotes, David le levanta una pierna, acerca la cara y empieza a chuparle el clotis

Ahhhhhhhhh ahhhh: Regina grita

David sigue chupando,pone las manos en el culo para que no se mueva, él se lo chupa encantado

Si te vieran follandome: Regina le dice 

David le muerde el clotis,y la escucha gemir de placer,la mira ha los ojos y acelera las embestidas con la lengua

Ahhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiii ahhhhh: Regina grita 

David hace que tarde poco en llegar, cuando llega David le chupa todo y Regina respirar con dificultad, David se levanta y se besan 

Le da la vuelta y la empuja contra los barrotes,ahí le mete la polla en el culo

Ahhhhhhhhh: Regina grita cuando siente la polla en el culo 

Empezemos: David le dice

David empieza a mover la cadera,,va despacio 

Ves rápido: Regina le grita

David lo hace pone las manos en la cadera y acelera las embestidas

Ahhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiii ahhhhh más: Regina grita

Siiiiiiiiiiii ahhhhhhhhhhhh: David grita

David sigue follándola,así no para las embestidas hasta que llega,se la saca y le da la vuelta,se besan y van hacia las mesas ahí David la sienta y la penetra 

La tumba y David le coge las piernas y las abre así tiene un mejor acceso

Ahhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiii más: Regina grita

Siiiiiiiiiiii puta: David le dice 

David acelera las embestidas,le gusta como se mueve las tetas cuando la embiste,unos empujes más y llegan

David se la saca y se visten, Regina vuelve a la celda cuando entran las chicas 

Pasan las horas hasta la noche cuando David dice que se queda un poco más,ellas se van 

Regina sale de la celda y vuelven a follar en la mesa


End file.
